Gritty Nitty
by Durachin
Summary: She tasted the grainy asphalt, the dirt, and the pure sweat. "BU-U-TCH!" She felt bile rise up her throat, and with her bare arm she punched her hand into a street sign. It cracked in half on impact. Townsville-Ikebukuro AU no powers/superheroes RrB/PpG


**Gritty** **Nitty**

She tasted the grainy asphalt, the dirt, and the pure sweat. "BU-U-TCH!" She felt bile rise up her throat, and with her bare arm she punched her hand into a street sign. It cracked in half on impact. Townsville-Ikebukuro _AU_ no powers/superheroes RrB/PpG

* * *

><p>If you asked the people of Townsville about West Exit, they'd give you a shifty look and dart their eyes to the ground with a small murmur, "Many legends."<p>

They'd immediately shuffle off, as if they said too much and would refuse to answer any more questions.

It was no secret that Townsville West Exit was dangerous. Criminals and gang members lurked around the streets in sweet harmony during the day, only to transition into nothing short of monsters in the dead of the night. It was a series of 'controlled crime' that was organized by the one and only 'Yakuza'.

This is why crime receded spectacularly, once the police and it's mayor cooperated. In short time, all crime that people heard about was 'Attempted, unsuccessful, and etc.'. And only Yakuza crime, traditionally stirred up in the Yakuza and never the citizens appeared on TV, but it appeared with knowledge that was vague as possible.

Soon people started to accept the Yakuza as a part of society, and also many of the Townsville 'Legends'.

One of them was the spectacular tale containing the 'Strongest Woman in Townsville'.

.

.

.

Buttercup Utonium was born out of a small hospital in Townsville, with her other sisters Bubbles and Blossom.

Her father, formerly a doctor,'Professor' Utonium was a recent widower with a gentle smile and sweet words who raised them with gentle care as any girl should have been. However, his daughters had been warped to have estranged personalities and strange flaws.

Blossom Utonium was an intellectual girl with a sharp tongue and hard leadership, her only flaw to be her flat, emotionless face. Her pastel pink eyes were always drooped and her dainty set of lips in a forever plastered, neutral line.

Bubbles was quite the opposite, her sky blue eyes wide and expressive. She was a doll, sweet and girly with a friendly personality. As an aspiring doctor-to-be, she was fascinated with everything that excelled her knowledge. Her only flaw was the childlike perceivement of life and her seeming detachment to humanity. She was interested in folklore and things that didn't exist.

The most explosive of the two was Buttercup. With her loud and furious manners, she was set off like a ticking time bomb. As a child she'd get extremely frustrated with Blossom and Bubbles, to reduce the latter into tears and the other into provoking her even more.

Leading to this was the day Buttercup achieved her superhuman strength. The most popular acclaim was that she slipped into a vat of dangerous chemicals when she was a small baby playing in her father's lab. This was not a true account.

The true story was one day as she returned home, after a tedious day of school work. Buttercup was hoping for a sweet taste of her favorite fudge pudding that she bought a day ago. As she entered the kitchen, she witnessed her ever-passive sister Blossom sitting at the table while reading and eating in a quaint manner. This would be a normal occurrence, since the avid reader would always have her nose in a book. However, as Buttercup's eyes traveled downwards, she spotted it.

Blossom was eating _her_ pudding.

The small cup she saved and _cherished_ after buying, which her well-spent chore money and pocket money was aimed for.

As fiery red fury raced up her veins, Blossom looked up and stared at her with a flat look, completely disregarding her sister's rage.

Eyes narrowing, Buttercup darted to the fridge. Completely forgetting logic, Buttercup hooked her hands under the fridge and proceeded to lift it up in the air. It made a few feet up in her hands and she prepared to throw it. As Blossom stared at her with a look akin to curiosity, before Buttercup paled slightly.

Snap after snap, sharp ripping pain made her arms and torso crack under the pressure.

She felt her body topple over, hitting the wooden floor. She couldn't feel a muscle in her body, and she panged with numb hurt.

As a warble of voices thrums in her ears, she faintly recognizes the whitewashed walls of the hospital.

She _hates_ hospitals.

.

.

.

Normally, it would take years on top of years to heal after such a traumatising strain to the human body. Buttercup recovered after a short two weeks.

After that shocking discovery, Buttercup was tried and tested for any genetic alterations from chemicals. She came out clean, and it was proposed as a '_miracle_'.

However, Buttercup's temper hadn't receded at all after that continued to have a short temper, and a furious personality. She continued to throw things, especially things that were much heavier than her. She continued to pick fights, and continuously break bones. As she was constantly ushered to the hospital, she was considered a 'regular'. She was out of there in a few days however, her superhuman healing awed by doctors.

To explain this superhuman strength, was to refer to the nerves.

Normally, the pain receptors in the brain would cause pain to restrain the body from damaging itself. Buttercup miraculously contained none of this, so she felt constant adrenaline.

Adrenaline makes people do things they necessarily wouldn't do, for example, save people from fires and run crazy speeds. Buttercup could access this adrenaline any time, but as she was young her body could not handle this stress, causing her bones to continuously break.

As she continued to tap into her adrenaline, her body steadily strengthened to adjust to her strength as she grew. Her bones became as hard as iron, and she became what as we know now.

The Strongest Woman in Townsville.

.

.

.

Another sound legend of Townsville was that of the 'Headless Rider'. Although not very much heard of, the tale was so frighteningly mysterious it was told under the light of the camping stars to scare children.

The tale was told of a genderless being with a large scythe riding a motorcycle with the headlights out.

The most peculiar thing about this being was that it held a helmet in it's hand with another on it's head. Many acclaim that that it is headless, and that the helmet on its head is a dud. They say it actually holds it head in the other helmet to pretend that it is indeed headless.

No one can really stake the true mystery that is the Headless Rider, because, all that it approaches are it's unlucky victims.

Everyone except Bubble Utonium, of course...

.

.

.

Chat Log:

«**Takashi**: Hello, good evening everyone!»

«**Kaoru**: Good evenin'.»

«**Momoko**: Ah, good evening Takashi.»

«**Dura**: Good evening, good evening.»

«**Takashi**: Haven't you heard? There's been recent attacks of the Slasher in Townsville! Gruesome attacks have already been cited. Imagine that.»

«**Dura**: Wow! It's crazy. I'm imagining it's some sort of alien, don't you think? I'm scaring myself thinking of it!»

«**Momoko**: Certainly not. It's a bit far-fetched. I'm prepared to think it's a natural killer occurrence with a creative mind.»

«**Kaoru**: The hell you going' on about? Creative mind? Alien? It's just another nut job with a sick head. Not worth my time, Takashi. Good evening, anyway.»

**Karou** has left the chatroom.

«**Momoko**: Kaoru is rather high-strung today.»

«**Momoko**: I will take my leave. I was hoping to finish another chapter of my book.»

**Momoko** has left the chatroom.

«**Dura**: I've confirmed it! I was recently skimming over the new news report, and there was another victim to the Slasher!»

«**Takashi**: Interesting...»

«**Dura**: Dammit. It's just you isn't it? I have to go anyway.»

**Dura** has left the chatroom.

«**Takashi**: sigh. I am alone yet again. Oh well!»

**Takashi** has left the chatroom.

.

.

There is currently no one in the chatroom.

.

.

There is currently no one in the chatroom.

.

.

.

A chiseled young man with narrowed green eyes leaned back into his chair with a lazy grin. He was staring at the computer screen with glazed eyes. "Oh my," He trailed, smirking. "Butterbutts a _little_ high-strung? _Hahahaha_." The strange man twirled in his seat like child with a strained laugh.

A woman with long, orange locks stared at him with a blank face. This was his secretary. "Are you having fun _playing_ my little sister?"

He shook his head, widening his eyes in an innocent manner. "Oh, never, Blossom, nothing like that! It's just a _little_ game, that's all. A _harmless_," He hovered his mouse to close the chat window, clicking. A window of recorded Slasher attacks appeared. "_Little_ game. Oh, and look at that!" He pointed with a wide gesture to the screen.

Displayed in large letters was **SAIKA**.

"Perhaps my annoying older **brother** will show his face for once. Wouldn't you like that, now?"

He taunted for a moment, grin spreading to a malicious extent as Blossom stiffened and blanched accordingly.

"Humans, ah, I love them all!" He declared. He paused for a moment. "Except for _Butterbutt_, of course." He mused finally.

He hummed to himself, smirk widening as Blossom gasped as he looked at old pictures of **Brick**.

Everything was falling into place.

.

.

.

Author note: This painstakingly made chapter took me most of my weekend time and a good chunk of homework hours. It'd probably dishearten me if I get a GOOD JOB, and a pathetic whack on the back. This is a huge attempt to incorporate Japanese media onto America culture because that's, what, the fad now. To label the characters to their originals, take in heed that this is a spinoff of the anime Durarara!

Shizou-Buttercup

Izaya-Butch

Namie-Blossom

Saika-Brick

Shinra-Bubbles

Celty-Boomer

If you want more info, go google it... This will not follow the original plotline as well.


End file.
